Your Kiss is Sweet
by Red AiRyu
Summary: "Memang hyung pernah mengukurnya...?" tanya Junsu tentang Yunjae/ "Hyung...selamatkan aku, jebal " rengek Junsu./"Terus lari! Jangan sampai aku menangkap mu-Yunjae/Yoosu*ini fanfic galau pertama..aku masih ingin nglanjutin yang galau-galau dengan cerita lain


Chara : temuin sendiri ya... ^ ^

_ini cara lain ngungkapin kekesalan gue_

heem... lagi bete T . T neeh..~

langsung nih cekidot

**ni bakal super duper singkat..**

**terserah mau _repiu_ to ga ?**

**Your Kiss is Sweet**

Kedua namja ini sejak tadi tak banyak berbicara dan hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju ke seseorang disampingnya sudah geram melihat chingunya yang biasanya sangat cerewet dan mengomentari apapun, kini menjadi orang yang terus menutup mulutnya seperti anak kecil yang baru kehilangan gigi susu'nya dan takut ditertawakan oleh orang disekitarnya.

Namja yang kesal akhirnya berhenti dan menghentakkan kakinya berkali -kali ke tanah. Tapi ia tak mendapat respon apa pun dari orqng yang mebuatnya, justru orang yang dikesalinya tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Awas kau Junsu... - Aku juga tak akan mengatakan apapun jika aku sedang kesal padamu!" runtuk Jaejoong pada chingunya yang telah berjalan cukup jauh.

Jaejoong pun akhirnya berlari mengejar Junsu karena takut ditinggal berlari cepat untuk segera menyeimbangi langkah Junsu. (_paling tidak jika mereka terlambat, Jaejoong memiliki teman saat dirinya dihukum nanti. Begitulah yang yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong._-*aish...- egois banget umma# **PLAKK!**).

_di saat pelajaran yang membosankan..._

* eeumm.. persis banget kaya pekerjaan aku sekarang- NOW TIME FOR RELAX, AND JUST WORK ALWAYS... _ga perlu dengerin curhatan ga penting-_back to story, guys!

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati Junsu yang masih diam. Dipikiran Jaejoong saat melihat Junsu, Junsu lebih mirip kucing yang yang kedinginan karena terserepet motor kemudian jatuh ke selokan setelah itu dia bisa naik dari selokah, **eh- **malah hujan kemudian turun dan mengguyur tubuh si kucing hingga menjadi semakin basah kuyup (_kalian tahu khan kalau kucing yang sedang basah pasti jalannya pelan ... banget ...~ kaya hidup segan mati tak mau. _**#kalo itu kucing itu JiJi, pasti si JJ sudah nangis and ga mau berangkat fans meeting ke Vietnam kemarin).**

_cccckkk... ccckkkk *_poor Junsu

.

.

.

Junsu yang diperhatikan Jaejoong malah kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding di dekatnya.

"Apa-apaan dia..? gerutu Jaejoong didalam hati sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sepengetahuan Junsu.

Jaejoong pun kembali melihat buku dan mencatat catatan yang diberikan gurunya di papan tulis lalu menyalinnya.

**Jaejoong pov**

**"**Malas,"

"Masih banyak sekali~¿"

Aku menyerah saja, aku sudah merasa pegal menulis catatan itu. Padahal baru sedikit tapi aku yang memang tak suka dengan pelajaran ini tetap saja merasakan seperti sudah menyalin berbuku-buku dengan tanganku.

"Yap! Benar juga" aku segera memandang kembali sepupuku itu, _bukankah lebih baik aku bercerita pada Junsu._

"Junsu" panggilku.

Ah, dia melihat. Itu pertanda bagus.

**Jaejoong pov end~**

"Kau tahu tidak, yunho kemarin mengedipkan mata saat melihat ku (kata jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan dibagian akhir)" lalu sebuah senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah Jaejoong.

Setelahnya, Jaejoong yang terbawa suasananya sendiri tersenyum membayangkan isi otaknya sendiri. Junsu yang terabaikan hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menyangga dagunya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

"Menurutmu itu berarti apa,Su-ie. Mungkinkah dia menyukaiku?"

Jaejoong yang kemudian beralih lagi dan melihat Junsu menyangga dagunya pun jadi kembali kesal_(poor Junsu-pasti dikira nyuekin orang yang lagi curhat)_. Jaejoong kembali kesal kemudian memukul meja dengan keras.

**BRAKK**

"**Jaejoong-apa yang kau lakukan!**"

Jaejoong gugup sekali mengetahui dirinya yang begitu kesal dan bisa-bisanya menganggu suasana belajar yang sedang hening.#Sebenarnya chingu Jaejoong yang lain juga tak kalah bosannya seperti Jaejoong. Hanya mereka lebih memilih diam dan melakukan kesenangan mereka dibalik kediaman mereka.Ternyata semuanya mereka menyembunyikan komik,mendengarkan i-pod bahkan ada yang sampe membuka video dan browsing internet dari ponsel mereka masing-masing. -_persis banget kaya author waktu smu,dari pada dengerin guru yang ceramahnya bikin ngantuk mending juga kita diem-diem baca komik dari balik buku pelajaran kita, __**minimal kalau kita diem dan gak berisik guru juga tahunya kita lagi dengerin dia**_- *mianhae seosangnim, jeong...mal mian.

"A-a-aniya. mianhae" kata Jaejoong gugup dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada seosangnim.

"Baiklah!-Cepatlah lanjutkan catatanmu!"

" Ne- " jawab Jaejoong yang menuruti apa yang dikata seosangnim-nya.

Jaejoong kembali berusaha membetulkan duduknya ketika seosaangnimnya kembali melihat ke arahnya.

.

.

Junsu menuliskan sesuatu pada kertasnya dan menyondorkan -pada Jaejoong,

**mian**

Jaejoong membaca kertas dari Junsu lalu melihat ke hanya menatap Jaejoong tak mengatakan apapun. Jadi jaejoong kembali diam dan memperhatikan seosangnim yang kini mulai lagi menerangkan pelajaran kembali.

.

.

Lama kelamaan malas dan suntuk mulai menyerangJaejoong lagi.

"Tulang ruusuk... blaaa...blaaa..." Jaejoong jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi dan mulai menoleh kembali pada sepupunya.

Jaejoong tahu jika sepupunya juga tak menyukai pelajaran yang sedang dihadapi mereka saat ini. Jaejoong menghempaskan napas melihat Junsu yang begitu tenang dan tak mengatakan apapun sejak dari mereka berangkat bersama ke sekolah, _aigoo... # _bisa-bisanya Junsu diam terus dan tak melakukan apapun- Bukankah mereka bisa saling bercerita untuk meninggalkan kejenuhan?

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku saja yang memulainya-" batin Jaejoong

"Junsu-ah" panggil jaejoong kemudian.

Si-_pemilik nama _langsung menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong. Kursi sedikit digeser menuju ke sisi Junsu.

"Akan kulanjutkan ceritaku.-Hari ini Yunho juga membantuku saat aku akan terpeleset di toilet, ia menahanku dan kemudian ia membantuku berdiri- **Lalu setelah itu, yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mataku dengan dalam**" saat mengatakan itu muka jaejoong sudah bersemu merah.

Junsu sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi," apakah kau tahu artinya, jika seseorang menatap wajahmu dengan dalam?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling pandang beberapa detik. Jaejoong tampak ingin sekali mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Junsu tentang kejadian yang dialaminya itu.

junsu mulai membuka bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya. Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya dengan apa yang dilakukan sepupunya itu.

Jaejoong heran,sebegitukah Junsu bertahan sampai tak mau bicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

**BRAAKK**

Terdengar gebarakan meja yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dan siapa lagi pelakunya.

**" KIM JAEJOONG- CEPAT KELUAR"**

.

.

Jaejoong kini berdiri sendirian di depan kelas, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya untuk melalui hukuman dari guru yang membosankan.

Junsu memandangi buku yang tadi membuat Jaaejoong begitu tahu apa yang di tuliskannya,tapi itu bukanlah jawaban sepenuhnya dari sebelum sempat menyelesaikannya,sepupunya itu sudah langsung merebut paksa buku yang sedang ditulisnya.

**"Apa hyung pernah mengukur seberapa dalam yunho Hyung memandangmu," **junsu kembali membaca deretan kata yang ditulisnya dalam _kediamannya._

_**-malang benar nasibmu, Junsu oppa,**_ _% author pun cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala. - abis junsu oppaseneng banget sih cari gara-gara. _Lelah juga menghadapi Junsu yang pendiam tanpa sebab seperti itu.

Semua murid berhamburan karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Jaejoong berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari kelas sambil meregangkan ototnya yang pegal karena berdiri di sisa pelajaran terakhirnya.

Tangannya yang sengaja direntangkan kesamping dan agak sedikit keatas untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menariknya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berusaha menerobos desakan chingunya yang ingin segera meningggalkan ruang kelas secsecepatnyasecepatnya.

Junsu melihat sebuah tangan yang menahan tas miliknya. Ia menaikkan pandangannnya,hingga ia melihat wajah namja yang dikenalinya.

Butu-buru Junsu memasukkan semuanya buku miliknya kedalam tas untuk bisa segera beranjak dari tempat berdirinya saat melihat junsu yang selesai membereskan buku-bukunya,secepat kilat namja itu menarik tangan junsu.

Junsu yang berusaha keluar dari cengkaraman tangan yang menariknya cepat, tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanyah bisa mengekor dari belakang.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila! -Mau dibawa kemana aku..!" umpat Junsu dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melirik namja yang mengerutkan sedikit keningnya karena ia masih tak mengerti kenapa orang itu membawanya ke taman?

Bukankah jika mengajak berkencan lebih baik ke tempat-tempat romantis? Kenapa namja itu malah mengajaknya ke tempat anak-anak bermain _seperti sekarang? - _Jaejoong melihat banyak anak yang berkeliaran dan saling mengejar chingu seumuran dengan mereka dengan wajah bahagia. Ada pula pemandangan keluarga kecil bahagia bersama _baby _barunya.

Juga anak kecil yang tiba-tiba menangis keras sekali karena terjatuh, lalu orang tuanya memberikan lolipop besar padanya. Mata Jaejoong yang mengamatinya menjadi membelalak besar,saat anak kecil itu tiba-tiba diam dan mulai berjingkrak kesenangan karena mendapatkan lolipop besarnya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang masih membelalakan mata melihat tingkah anak kecil dalam pandangan lurusnya. Yunho pun kemudian berhenti memainkan permen karet dimulutnya, segera dibuangnya permen karet itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Junsu terus menjauh dari namja yang mencoba mendekat ke Junsu mengeser sedikit demi sedikit posisi duduknya hingga ia hampir terjatuh.

Dengan sigap sebuah tangan menangkap punggungnya.

Dalam posisi yang hampir di dekap, Jujnsu mulai bisa memperhatikan dengan namja yang sedang jatuh cinta padanya secara ketampana dan lekukan indah serta kulit maskulin yang dekat dengannya.

Junsuitu menelan ludahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu,"aish..aku benar-benar takut jika ia melakukan kejadian kemarin lagi."

deg.. deg,,,

Debaran junsu semakin terdengar begitu kuat mencoba meluruskan tangannya untuk menambah jarak. Tapi tangan yang menyangga punggungya malah semakin mendorong kuat agar junsu semakin bisa jatuh kedalam dekapnya.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong yang duduk sendiri. Ia memberikan lolipop besar pada jaaejoong kemudian.

jaejoong merespon Yunho dengan membuka sedikit mulutnnya sambil membelalakkan matanya. Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa yunho membelikannya lolipop yang sama seperti gadis kecil tadi yang menangis karena mainannya direbut.

"Gomawo" kata jaeejoong setelah menerima permennya.

Yunho yang duduk didekat Jaejoong, setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan Jaejoong kembali saat Jaejoong sedang merasakan lolipop dimulutnya. Yunho memperhatika, bagaimana cara Jaejong memasukkan permen itu kemulutnya?

Jaejoong sedikit menggesekkan permen besar itu ke bibir merah _'cerry'_-nyandan kemudian kembali memasukkan pangkal permen ke

mulutnya kenapa Yunho jadi sangat perhatian dengan kegiatan Jaejoong yang mengahabiskan perlahan permen besar itu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Yunho langsung menyambar lolipop dan membuangnya begitu saja sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorong punggung Jaejoong agar semakin merapat dengan dirinya.

**DEG DEG DEG**

**DEG**

Yunho mulai menjilat perlahan bibir Jaejoong yang menyatu dengan bibir miliknya. Yunho juga merasakan bibir basah nan manis karena sisa permen yang baru saja sibuangnya. Ia menghisap pelan sambil mengeksplore bibir yang dirasanya kenyal.

Tangan Yunho entah sejak kapan sudah berada ditengkuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terasa ditahan pada bagian tengkuknya, ia tak bisa berbuat kini sudah menggulatkan lidah. Milik yunho pun bertemu dengan lidaah jaejoong.

**Aaaaaarrgh**

...

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan kuat. Segera jaejoong pergi setelah Yunho melepaskan tubuhnya. Jaejoong berlari dengan menutup mulutnya. Dengan sisa tenaga ia lari sejauh untuk menghindari namja yang disukainya.

Perasaan kesal dan marah kini mendominasinya, Jaejoong tak peduli dengan perkataan dirinya sendiri jika '_ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Yunho' _sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Junsu berlari sekuat-kuatnya setelah ia terlepas dari namja yang hampir saja akan mencelakainya itu sekali lagi.

" berhenti mengejarku park yoochun" kesal Junsu saat ia masih mendapati yoochun berlari mengejarnya.

Yoochun tak mendengarkan kata-kata Junsu, ia malah semakin mempercepat larinya. junsu yang terengah-engah tak bisa berbuat apapu kecuali menambah kecepatan larinya.

.

.

.

**BRUUKK!**

"Aish..!' jaejoong mengeluh badannya yang terpental dan terjatuh ke jalan

Junsu yang terjatuh dihadapan Jaejoong pun juga ikut meringis kesakitan. *Singkatnya, keduanya bertabrakan dan kini mereka sedang meringis kesakitan.

Buru-buru Junsu bangkit dan merapat pada sepupunya. Jaejoong tak suka karena junsu seperti anak kecil yang medekap erat ummanya dari belakang dan ta mau melepaskan pelukannya, padahal Jaejoong sudah meronta dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya tapi Junsu tetap tak mau melepaskannya.

**junsu pov**

Ternyata si -_yoochun _itu masih tak lelah mengejarku sampai disini,sesegera mungkin kutarik tangan jaejoong hyung dan berlari secepatnya bersama-sama. Aku tak ingin dia menangkapku - _bisa-bisa bibir ku ini harus dioperasi karenanya._

**junsu pov end~**

Jaejoong masih saja menutupi mulutnya ketika berlari.

.

.

Disuatu ujung jalan Jaejoong yang merasa kesal melepaskan tanganya dari cengkraman junsu secara kasar. Jaejoong kembali terengah karena akibat berlari bersama Junsu.

"Hyung ...jebal~" jaejoong bermuka kesal mendengar junsu yang akhirnya mau membuka suara juga, jaejoong tak peduli dan memaligkan wajahnya.

Junsu meraih tangan jaejoong dan memohon lagi,"hyung kau marah padaku karena aku tak mau bicara saat di sekolah ya, hyung? Mianhae-tapi sekarang tolong selamatkan aku hyung~"

Jaejoong hanya menatap junsu dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

"hyung~ lihatlaah ..." junsu meminta jj melihat bibbirnya.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata, " bibirku sakit hyung ... -Sejak pagi aku juga tak bisa makan apapun karena ini. Jadi perut ku lapar dan membuatku lemas dan juga malas untuk bicara. Mianhae, hyung"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya dan memandang tak suka setelah mendengar alasan Junsu yang dirasanya aneh.

"Kenapa kau tak menutup bibirmu dengan plester agar kau bisa makan dan tak diam saja ketika kuajak bicara! " Jaejoong akhirnya buka suara dan bicara dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Bagaimana aku makan jika bibirku dipleste..r- **OMMO ,HYUNG. Kau**?"

Junsu baru menyadari sesuatu.

" Aish...!" Jaejoong pun mulai kesakitan karena dia memaksakan banyak bicara dan membuat bibir dalamnya yang terkadang bergesekan dengan gigi , juga semakin memperlebar luka karena ia membuka tutupkan mulutnya saat bicara.

**yuchun pov/**

Hah!

Ternyata aku salah mengejar orang. Eoddie-ya?

Aku mencobakembali berlari ketempat dimana aku tak melihatnya lagi saat aku mengejar dirinya sebelumnya. Ku yakinkan diriku jika harus tetap berlari dan menyusuri jalan itu.

**YAAP!**-ternyata dia benar sedang berada disana dengan seseorang

aku merasa jika dia sedang meminta bantuan saat itu

**yunho pov/**

Kuat juga tenaga~

Bahkan sampai sekarang kakiku nyeri sekali... Aku kesulitan berjalan karena _sweety _menginjakku setelah aku _**menggigitnya.**_

**Aku sungguh tak akan melepaskannya!**

"kau lihat saja _sweety kiss_"

Aku membulatkan tekadku dan memulai per-lahan berlari lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Ah..,kau disana rupanya..

"Nantikan, bagaimana aku akan memperlebar luka pada bibirmu _baby_!"

**yoochun-yunho pov end ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua namja menyeringai bersama dan mulai berlari mendekati mangsa mereka.

Yunho terus bergerak mendekati jaejoong dengan wajah menakutkannya. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan kebelakang. Ia tahu apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Jaejoong sungguh takut jika yunho membalasnya.

Junsu juga merasa ketakutan,apalagi melihat Yoochun tersenyum '_evil' _sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan berjalan mendekati Junsu.

Junsu pun mencoba mencari celah agar dia bisa melarikan diri. Ia masih memantau kapan pandangan yoochun lengah sambil perlahan bergerak mundur. Ketika seringai yoochun lebih lebar maka junsu semakin memperlebar untuk melangkah kebelakang.

**"APPO!" **ringis jaejoong dan junsu saat kedua kepala mereka terbentur karena tak saling melihat saat mundur kebelakang.

yunho mengunci tengkuk jaejoong dengan kuat. Jaejoong tetap terus berontak untuk melepaskan diri, tapi dengan kuat yunho menekan dan ia semakin rakus melahap bibir jaejoong yang terluka.***hahh... ~**_tahukan rasanya_-seberapa sakit bibir yang sudah bengkak dan terluka itu masih terus dihisap dengan rakus

Tak berbeda jauh dengan yunjae. Tepat didekat yunjae. Yooosu juga berciuman.

Yoochun mengunci pinggang junsu dan juga tengkuk namjachingunya itu. Yoochun sedikit kesulitan menenangkan Junsu yahng terus berontak, berkali-kali junsu berontak dan terus mendapatkan gigitan dari yoochun.

"Berhenti bergerak atau aku akan menggigitmu semakin keras!"

Junsu masih bergerak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"kau benar tak ingin diam! Baiklah aku akan **memakanmu! **-_aku tak akan mengampunimu sekarang?_"

yoochun kembali mencium dan masih mengigit dengan lebih keras untuk membuat junsu tak berontak lagi.

.

.

.

**"APPO~**" ringis kedua namja sambil mengusap kepala mereka.

Yunho-Yoochun mengumpat kesialannya, si _sweety _berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka. keduanya menyeringai dan berlari kencang mengejar mangsanya dari berbeda arah.

"S_weety kiss _kembali !" panggil yunho sambil berlari,tapi jaejoong tak mau menghentikan larinya.

"Berlari lebih cepat, **jika kau tertangkap aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu!**" kata yoochun yang semakin dekat dengan junsu

.

..

...

ya...kenapa semuanya jadi napsu banget ssih..._!_

_bener-bener fanfic galau_

_ga da isinya..._

ini semua gara-gara pekerjaan dikantor yang numpuk and aku dah bete, jadi bikin cerita kaya gini deh.

sialnya aku masih mau satu chap mpe dua chap mungkin... (_# wui..wui.. eoh?)_

terserah deh mau nanggepinnya kaya gimana?

untuk kelanjutan cerita series ku, masih belum begitu memuaskan jadi aku males buat nglanjutinnya dalam waktu dekat. ntar ditunggu aja, kapan aku mau nglanjutinnya *_sesabar aku menunggu readers yang review ff ku#_**PLAKK!**

_kaburrrrrrrr..._


End file.
